The Impossible Sisters'
by TheOncomingSunshine
Summary: Clara Oswald was born to save the Doctor... only this time she's not alone. Read on to find out what happens... (Having a few issues with this story at the moment, hopefully will update soon)


**A/N- Like I did with Amy I have now imagined up Clara/Oswin a sister because, after rewatching series 7 about a billion times, I felt there was a little gap left for an OC.**

Name- Asylum of the Daleks: Anastasia Oswald.

**Looks- Chocolate brown long hair and matching coloured eyes, lightly tanned skin and small but slim. **

Person I imagine to look like her- Lily Collins.

**OC's POV. **

**The Impossible sisters'- Asylum of the Daleks.**

"Snow," I groaned again to Harvey, my workmate, as I walked over another hill, "it's all snow." To prove my point I threw some at Harvey, who just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Ooh look..." I pretended to act surprised, putting on a sarcastic tone. "It's more snow, my lucky day, eh? I haven't seen snow since... a few seconds ago."

"Real mature," he said sarcastically.

I giggled before losing my footing when Harvey pushed me playfully down the hill, causing me to land flat on my face in the snow. I rolled slowly onto my back and opened my eyes to see Harvey running down the hill- well, I say running... I mean stumbling down the hill. I pulled myself into a sitting position and wiped the snow from my clothes and hair.

When he joined me he pulled me to my feet, "Well, there's a quicker way to get down that hill... also very fun too." I looked back to the hill and grinned. "We should do that more, felt like landing on a pillow."

He raised an eyebrow before I shoved him back into the snow. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the snow right next to him before I looked up into the sky. Something was happening with the forcefield again. Someone was trying to get out... or in? But why would they do that? It's practically abandoned apart from 'local life forms' and us and it was always really cold.

Tightening my white parka around me, I then saw... "Harvey, look!" I pointed to three beams in the distance, all spread out in equal distances.

He grinned and looked at me, "teleports! Come on, Anastasia!" He called, already running down to the nearest teleport.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, "It's Anna, it will ALWAYS be Anna," I let his arm go and followed a small distance behind.

He muttered something unintelligible before adding louder and teasingly, "Sure, ANASTASIA!" He ran faster.

I struggled to keep up and once I did I knocked him, face first, into the snow, "Never call me that again, got it?"

He nodded an agreement and I helped him to his feet. "Sorry, come on... if we keep talking like this we'll miss whatever transported down here." He said and began to walk down to a figure who was lying in the snow.

"Harvey... how about I go look for the other two, yeah?" I asked, already running to find the next closest teleport which, luckily, hadn't been that far from the first one.

I heard his shout of, "Sure, go abandon me then!"

I just laughed and raced ahead, over another hill, to see a man in a tweed jacket starting to regain consciousness. "Oh my..." I quickly slid down the hill and ran to the man as quickly as possible, "you must be freezing!"

The man groaned and opened his eyes slowly, staring at me a second, "Souffle girl?" He whispered.

I laughed, helping the man sit up slowly, "take it easy, we don't get many visitors round here." I told him.

"We?" The man repeated, rubbing his head slowly. "Who is we? Who are you?" He paused and took me in fully. "Have we met?"

"Well, me and my workmates-" I shrugged before a periscope popped out the snow, "what the heck?!" It swivelled and focused on me for a second. "Um, is that supposed to happen?"

The man turned his head in my direction, "take a guess." He said.

"No?" I assumed as it hid back under the snow again.

The man grinned and patted me on the shoulder, "that's the one. I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Anastasia. Anastasia Oswald." I informed him, holding out a gloved hand, which he shook.

A few seconds later the periscope popped up again, a few feet away from where it had first been, before hiding again. "A scared Dalek?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't think so." I disagreed as it went back under the snow. "If it was a Dalek, we'd be dead."

The Doctor nodded just as it popped back up, not so far away from where we were. I watched it carefully whilst wiping some snow of my parka. Suddenly, some kind of classical music began to play rather loudly, making me jump.

"Sorry, sorry!" A very familiar voice said as the music stopped. "Pressed the wrong switch."

I gasped as I figured out who the voice belong to- my older sister, Oswin Oswald. The sister I hadn't seen since I had left Starship Alaska... or had she left first? I rubbed my head and turned back to the periscope.  
"Soufflé girl?" The Doctor questioned.  
"Her name is Oswin." I corrected.  
"You OK?" Oswin asked to, presumably, the, very dazed, Doctor.  
The Doctor just looked at me confused, "you know her?" He asked. "And," he turned back to the periscope, "how are you doing that?" He tapped at the glass of the periscope. "This is Dalek technology."  
I could practically hear the shrug in my sister's dismissive tone as she said, "Well it's very easy to hack."  
The Doctor took out a cylinder tube device and switched it on. Immediately the device whirred and glowed green. "What is that?"  
The Doctor grinned and patted me on the head, using the device. "It's a sonic screwdriver." He explained before turning back to the periscope. "No, it isn't. Where are you?"  
"Ship broke up when it hit." Oswin explained. "Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?"

At that moment, a long-legged red-headed woman ran down the hill, followed by Harvey. "Doctor!" I heard the girl shout, noting her to be Scottish by the accent.  
"Hey!" The Doctor yelled as Oswin began to lose connection with us. "Oi! soufflé girl! Come back."

I just shook my head, "her name is Oswin."

"Sorry Anna... can I call you Anna?" The Doctor asked and I nodded a reply, "okay then Anna, you need to show me where the rest of your workmates are."  
"Doctor!" The red-head's strong accent came again as she stumbled down a hill.  
The Doctor turned round. "Amy!" He smiled at me. "This is Anna... she knows Sou- I mean Oswin..." the Doctor then helped the woman regain her footing as she finally reached the edge of snowy slope.

"Harvey!" I cheered as I he joined us quickly. "Hey, careful." I steadied him up in the snow. "You be careful."  
"Where's Rory?" The Doctor questioned.  
I shrugged, wondering who this Rory was... maybe he had been the third beam! "There was another beam." I told him, pointing in the direction that I had remembered it being. "There, over there."  
The Doctor and Amy shared a look of concern before they started running in the snow. I followed slowly behind with Harvey in tow.

"Are you the rescue team?!" Harvey asked as we followed.

**The Impossible sisters'- Asylum of the Daleks.**

It must have been a few minutes before the Doctor, Amy, Harvey and I reached a large, presumably very deep, round hole in the ground that looked almost like a well. The Doctor and Amy crouched down to look down the hole while Harvey and I stud further back.  
"Rory?" Amy called loudly. "Rory?! RORY!" 

**The Impossible sisters'- Asylum of the Daleks.**

"We came down two days ago." Harvey explained as he scrambled at the hatch of our escape pod.

I nodded, bending down to help Harvey with the hatch. "There is 12 other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them." I added.  
Harvey and I managed to open the hatch and began to climb down into the pod but I couldn't help but feel slight dread as we descended down the ladder.

"Anastasia," Harvey whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly.

"Who are these people?" He asked.

I considered that for a moment, "I dunno but they don't seem like Daleks... I think they want to help us leave." I told him just as he reached the bottom of the ladder.  
As I reached the floor of the escape pod I noticed how eerily quiet the rest of the crew were being. I frowned and looked over to Harvey who just shrugged.  
"We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole." Harvey told me as he went to his locker.

I nodded, edging away from the crew... something wasn't right... That's when I bumped into someone. "Easy... easy." The voice whispered in my ear... the Doctor. "What's up?"

I just shook my head, "Doesn't matter..." I walked away from him and looked back up the ladder... was it too late to run? To just try find another way out? Something in here smelt really bad like something was rotting... I held my breath and turned away.  
"Won't you introduce us to your crew?" The Doctor asked.  
"Ah yeah, sorry." Harvey agreed. "Guys, this is the Doctor and Amy." In the corner of my eye I saw the Doctor salute but no movement nor reply was heard from the crew. "Guys?"  
I turned back and saw the Doctor patted the closest crew member on the shoulder only to reveal a dried-out, mummified corpse. I gasped and clasped a hand over my hand. "What... what... how?" I spluttered.

Amy walked over to me and smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "It'll be okay..." She told me. "The Doctor will make it okay..."

"But... but I knew these people..." I told her. "They were my friends... and now they are like this."  
"Oh, my God!" Harvey gasped.  
The Doctor brought out his sonic once more and scanned the rest of the bodies gravely. I could already tell what the answer was. "They're dead. All of them." The Doctor confirmed sadly.

"That's not possible." Harvey disagreed. "I just spoke to them. Two hours ago, we were doing engine repairs!"

I shook my head, "No, we weren't..." I muttered. "Two hours ago we were running for our lives, Harvey..."  
The Doctor turned to me and frowned, "Running from what?" He asked.

"I... I dunno... something happened... but when we left... the crew, they were fine." I admitted.

The Doctor pulled back a hood from another body to be met with a similar corpse. "You're sure about that, are you?" He questioned me. "Cos I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."  
"But..." Harvey seemed just as confused as me, "but they can't have been..."  
"Well, they didn't get in that state in two hours." Amy said, looking at one of the corpses

In disgust.

"Oh, of course!" Harvey muttered, turning to face us. "Stupid me."  
"Of course, what?" Amy asked, confused.  
"We died outside," I began.

"And the cold preserved our bodies." Harvey added.

"I forgot about dying." I muttered and then I was no longer Anastasia.

All of a sudden I wasn't in control of my body. I fought desperately for control but darkness seemed to be descending heavier and darker now onto me. I needed to help the Doctor and Amy... I couldn't leave them like this... I found myself advancing on Amy, still desperately fighting not to.  
"Amy!" The Doctor yelled. "The door!"

I snapped my head and ran over before Amy could get there and pushed the button the door as the Doctor forced Harvey through before pressing lockdown and sighing. I saw the Doctor look at me strangely, as if deciding what to do with me before patting my shoulder and smiling.

"Thank you." He said.  
"Explain!" Amy demanded. "That's what you're good at. How did they get all Daleked?"

"Because they weren't wearing one of these." The Doctor held up his wrist to show some blue bracelet thing. "Oh-hoho! That's clever! The nano-cloud. Micro-organisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet." He patted one of the corpses on the head and I winced, not wanting to find out who that was before all the... death. "Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."  
"Living or dead?" Amy repeated and then I realised what she was thinking; the corpses were dead and the Doctor had said anything that wasn't wearing the wrist band thing would become a Dalek puppet like I was.  
"These wrist-bands protect us." The Doctor told her. "The only thing stopping us going exactly-"

"Doctor," I cut in, watching the corpses carefully, "living or dead?"

He nodded at me, confused, "Why do you both keep saying-"  
"Doctor, SHUT up!" Amy yelled and he immediately he stopped talking. "Living or dead?!"  
He frowned, still not getting the point. "Yes, exactly, living, or, or-" He stopped suddenly and I heard a horrible crunching sound of bones moving.

"Um, do you have a plan?" I asked him as the corpses began standing slowly, Dalek eyestalks coming from their foreheads. "Preferably one that involves us getting the hell out of here."  
The Doctor shook his head apologetically "Oh, dear. Follow me..." He told us, clambering over seats and kicking at the bodies to clear the way for Amy and I.

"This was not on the manual!" I yelled, dodging the hands of my ex-shipmates as I just managed to make it to door.

Only Amy hadn't quite managed it. Just as she'd about to run through one of the arms had caught her wrist and held on tightly. "Oi," I kicked the body holding Amy back and managed to wrestle her away from it, "you alright?"  
She nodded just as the Doctor closed and locked the door. All of us leaned against it, extremely breathless. "Yeah... I'm fine, thanks." She then smiled and turned to the Doctor. "Is it bad that I've REALLY missed this?"  
"Yes." The Doctor smirked.  
Amy just grinned, "Good."  
"I know." The Doctor laughed.

I paused and looked at them. "You do this a lot then?" I asked.

"Yep." Amy nodded.

The Doctor smiled at me, "You can come with us too if you like." He offered.

I nodded, "I'd like that..." I was finally gonna get off this dreadful planet and travel amongst the stars. But... what about Oswin? My only sister, I couldn't leave her here alone. "But only if Oswin can come too."

"Of course," He told me.  
"Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit." Oswin said suddenly.

"Shut up!" The Doctor told her, pushing himself off the door.

"Ooh, Mr Grumpy!" Oswin teased. "Bad combo! No sense of humour and that chin."

The Doctor turned to me then peered through the nearest camera. "Doctor?" I asked.  
"Is that her again - soufflé girl?" Amy questioned.  
The Doctor addressed Amy, "Yeah. Shh." Then went to talk to Oswin. "What is wrong with my chin?!"  
I could picture the smirk on Oswin's face as she said, "Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out. I'm scanning you. You're on another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on."  
"How can you hack into everything?" He asked, looking very confused. "Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!"  
"Long story." Oswin said, although, she had always been very good at working computers. "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"  
I suddenly felt a poke at my shoulder and turned to see Amy, looking at me carefully. "Is she always like this?" She asked me.

"Almost all the time." I giggled.

Amy smirked, crossed her arms and turned to the Doctor, "Please continue."

The Doctor obviously hadn't heard Amy or I or at least pretended not to, "Doctor." He whispered into the camera. "You call me the Doctor."  
"I see what you did there." Oswin chuckled. "Check the floor."

"Hey, you alright?" The Doctor asked me softly.

I turned to him and shrugged, "I'm a Dalek puppet, aren't I?" I whispered. "Just like Harvey and all the other crew members back there, I'm basically dead."

"But what you did back there, helping us, that was an act of defiance against the Daleks and I know you can fight them." The Doctor grinned. "Just keep fighting the Dalek."

That's when Oswin cut in, distracting me from the current situation. "I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!"

I kneeled over to clear a spot in the middle of the floor along with the Doctor and Amy and grinned at them. Although, it had looked like someone had been down here before which may mean there would be more zombie corpses but everyone had looked to be on board back there.

"Aha, hatch!" The Doctor beamed. "Looks like it's been used already, and they tried to block it off behind them."  
Amy looked back towards the door and added sarcastically, "Can't imagine why."

"The lower part of the pod is buried," the Doctor told us, "so this must go straight down into the Asylum."  
"Where Rory is?" Amy asked.

"Rory..." I muttered. "The guy from the third teleport right?"

The Doctor nodded and began working on opening the hatch, Speaking of Rory...Anything you want to tell me?" He asked Amy, looking up at his friend.  
"Are we going to do this now?!" Amy asked, seemingly angry or upset with the subject.  
"What happened?" He asked and I sighed- clearly the Doctor didn't know much about touchy subjects.  
"Oh, stuff, you know." Amy said as I looked back to the door, frowning, something was wrong. "We split up. What can you do?"  
I turned back to the Doctor, who looked earnest as he looked at his friend, "What can I do?" He asked her.  
"Nothing." Amy said with a slight sadness to her tone, reaching her hand over to straighten the Doctor's bow tie. "It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bow tie." Her tone suddenly became slightly harsher. "Don't give me those big wet eyes, raggedy man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

I chuckled, "Raggedy Man?" I repeated, walking over to the door. "Sentiment?"

Amy just sighed, "It's a long story and you may not believe it all." She whispered.

I walked over to her, smiled and said, "Hey, I'm on a Dalek Asylum as a Dalek puppet battling for humanity whilst the people I thought I knew were also Dalek Puppets, I think I'll believe you."

"It was so long ago... but when I was 7 he," Amy pointed to the Doctor, who had gone back to working on the hatch, "crash landed in my garden with his big blue box with his clothes all torn and singed." I saw a hint of a smile on the Doctor's face and then turned back to Amy, "He ate fish fingers and custard and then looked at the crack in my wall, which turned out to be something else but that's a longer story... anyway, he left me for 12 YEARS..." This time the Doctor looked guilty as I turned my gaze to him once again, "But I waited... 14 years all together for him. In the end, I suppose it was all worth it."

The Doctor suddenly pulled the hatch open and we all looked down to see a deep hole that seemed like a bottomless pit. "Um... I'm so not going first," I told them as I looked at the ladder, hanging from the hatch.  
"OK, so someone else got out this way then?" Amy said as I turned my gaze back to the screen at the door.

I stud up and walked over to the screen, squinting a little. One of the corpses were holding something and waving it tauntingly to the camera. "Doctor," I started, "you might wanna see this first."

"Oh, hello, hello, hello?" The Doctor said as he joined me at the screen. "What are they up to?"

I pointed to the corpse holding what seemed like a bracelet in its hand, "Isn't that one of the blue bracelet things you two were wearing?" I wondered.

The Doctor nodded, showing his wristband to me, "It's one of these but where did they get it?" He asked.  
Amy rolled up her sleeve to show her bare arm, "Doctor," she said, sounding slightly nervous, "they got it from me!"  
The Doctor's gaze fell on his friend's bare arm with a sigh, "Oh, Amy..." he muttered, taking the girl's arm.  
"Doctor?" Amy said, now looking, and sounding, rather unsure of herself, "What's going to happen to me? Seriously, tell me, what?"

I looked over the Doctor and we shared a look of horror as the body continued to bang the device on the screen, waving it tauntingly to us. We both knew exactly what was going to happen to Amy and we both knew that there was no way to stop it unless she had her bracelet back. So basically, we were done for.

**A/N- Like? Didn't like? Share your thoughts and feelings please. **

**Also, the leaked scripts... If you have read them please don't share spoilers. I have and I won't be and nor will I be sharing the link.**

**I know it sounds horrible but the BBC has asked that anyone who does know of the websites not to share them.**

**I know it's more than a month away but the scripts were never meant to be leaked and the fewer people who read them the more people watching Doctor Who when it airs.**

**But, it was only 5 slightly uncompleted episodes and they will make last minute changes so even if you have read the scripts I suggest you still watch the series. **

**Finally, since I haven't finished chapter 2 as yet updates will be coming once a month. **


End file.
